The Scout Siblings
by Daydream Cloud
Summary: The new RED's Scout has a secret: she's a girl! After her brother went away for war a few months ago, she found an opportunity to perhaps join him. Now that she's arrived at Teufort, she thinks that she saw her brother but will they ever re-unite? And will the RED team find out about her gender?
1. Prologue: The Female Scout

**AN: Yeah, I wrote this crap. Well, at least I think it's crap. I'm so nervous about what people will think about this. X3 I would gladly appreciate feedback. Hopefully, this won't turn out to be one of my (private) unfinished stories...**

**Okay, I got some critics and I've edited some stuff here... I hope it's better. There were some stuff that I did think was wrong but I'm not going to put a stupid excuse for not editing this chapter.**

* * *

PROLOGUE: The Female Scout

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. We're going to reach there soon. So you might ask, "Why would a new Scout be so nervous?" Well, there are plenty of reasons. From what I heard from the others, there's going to be killing. And there would be people dying. But there are Medics who have some sort of...what was it? Medic Gun? A gun that could heal people. Pfft. Yeah, right. I'll believe that when I see it with my own eyes. I'm not that entirely okay with killing but I can spill some blood. Why not? My bro and I, we used to get into a lot of fights but there were some medical attention involved and our ma sure was upset. That was before my bro went away. Anyway. You're still asking why I'm nervous? Fine, here's a secret:

I'm a girl.

That's right, you heard me. I'm a girl. And why would a girl be heading off for war? Kind of a long story. What? You got plenty of time? Well, sure, why the hell not?

Like I previously mentioned, I have a brother. He was a really good one, always looking out for me, though I kept telling him to just get the hell away from me. He wouldn't listen. I loved him for that. Oh, and the fights? Nah, you got it wrong. We didn't fight each other. We fought other people. Jerks. Jack-asses. Bullies. Muggers. The usual. We only fought the bad guys. Never the good guys. And we loved it, though our ma kept telling us to stay outta trouble. We never listened. Always cocky, happy-go-lucky, trying to be the bad-ass.

I never liked to be a girl. Other girls made fun of me for being a tomboy and looking like one. They paid for it. Girls always go for the hair. Me? I go for the face. A knuckle sandwich was what those girls needed. Things changed when my bro left for some kind of war. I'm only a year younger than him. I wanted to come along but my ma refused. She was _really_ persistent. I continued with my tomboy antics 'til one day, three gangsters cornered me. They harrassed me and I fought back but I realised that without my bro, I couldn't fight properly. I was broken.

Since then, I locked up. Put a wall between myself and the world. I just wanted to see my brother again. And then something happened. I chanced upon a recruitment letter. Must've been blown away from the postman's bag. It had something to do with...a war. What if my brother was in the very same war as this? It was a fifty-fifty chance but I had to find him and besides, it wasn't like I couldn't return if he wasn't there.

So I put on a cap, shoved my ponytail up inside of it, and took my stuff before heading out for the train station. No interview, no nothing. Just take the train tickets and that's how I ended up here. I never told my ma anything, just left her a note. I felt bad about it but I focused on seeing my brother again. I just stayed silent. If I spoke, they could guess that I was a girl. If they were sharp enough that is. 'Cause I've always tried to sound like a boy but it still has a girly tinge in it. Maybe if I stayed silent, they would just think I was mute. And I don't think my ponytail will fall out of my cap anytime soon. And why didn't I cut it off? Geez, I like my ponytail, what's wrong with that?

You know, whatever. At least my boobs were small enough. But I really doubt that they're unnoticeable.

Anyway. Let's take a look at the others in the train. There was also a Sniper and Spy. On my team, the REDs. BLU...there was only an Engineer. Heh. Overalls. I snickered quietly. That could be a nickname for him. And my team Engineer too.

Oh hey, look, we're here. There were supposed to be nine people in one team. I looked over mine. Right, nine people. I looked over at the BLU team. I very nearly gasped as I saw the BLU's Scout but I managed to catch myself. Was that...?

Oh my god. I think the BLU's Scout my brother. Did he recognise me? I tried to catch his eye. He scowled when he saw me. He squinted as though he recognised someone before shrugging and heading to the train, presumably to collect his new weapons. I couldn't believe it. My own brother didn't recognise me! Or maybe I could've mistaken him for my brother. Yeah, that could be it. Or not. My eyes widened as someone swung me off the ground.

"Welcome to RED team, new Scout! You are so tiny!" someone cried out and he hugged, no, _squeezed_ me tightly. He sounded Russian and he was big. He must be the Heavy. Oh god, I'm going to die if this happened everyday. I wheezed. Another person nudged him.

"Let zhe boy down, you are squeezhing him to death, _schweinhund_!" snapped a voice with an accent that I didn't know. What was it? Indian? German? I was never good at Languages... I took a deep breath as the big guy released me to the ground. I looked at them blankly. What was I supposed to say? Thank you? I remembered that I was planning to be mute so I just blinked at them with a blank look on my face.

"Zhis is zhe Heavy and I am zhe Medic," the guy with red gloves explained. Oh. That explained the lab rat overcoat thing. I don't know how I didn't guess that.

That Medic's stare gives me the creeps...

I turned away hurriedly.

* * *

I looked around my room. Hmm. Nothing fancy. Quite simple, actually. I'd already changed into my uniform and tossed my old clothes somewhere in the cupboard. I liked it. A thought struck me. What about the killing and dying thing? I ran out of my room. Eh...which door to knock? I knocked on one door by random. The door flew open.

"WHAT IS IT, MAGGOT?!" Uh, okay, bad idea. I was wondering what to say when the Soldier yelled again.

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME!" The door slammed in my face. I stuck out my tongue.

"Right, jack-ass." The door flew open again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I blinked. Was he listening through the door or did he-

"C'MERE, MAGGOT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME NAMES!" He lunged for me and I jumped backwards. I frowned. No way was I going to run. I swung my fist forward and it hit its destination - the idiot's stomach. He doubled over and I took the opportunity to kick him in the nuts. He let out an agonising yell. I stifled a giggle. I'd always wanted to do that but the guys back home sure knew how to dodge. The door behind me flew open.

"Oi! Wot the bloody hell is goin' on?!" I whirled around and saw the Sniper. I glanced at the Soldier and pointed at him. He pointed at me at the same time.

"HE ASSAULTED ME!" With that, he leaped up at me. I was so surprised that I forgot to dodge. How could-being kicked in the balls were supposed to have men on the floor 'til someone tended to them! Not jumping up like that in a frenzy! I was pretty soon under him.

"SNIPER! GET ME MY SHOVEL! THIS BOY WILL LEARN HOW TO RESPECT HIS FELLOW SOLDIERS!" he yelled, almost deafening my ears.

"Mate, I think you'd better get off the bloody brat." _Brat?!_ Soldier growled at me.

"Maggot!" He stomped back into his room and slammed the door.

"What is his _problem_?" I muttered. Then I remembered why'd I even knocked on his door in the first place. I turned to Sniper. But when I turned, I only saw a closed door.

This was just a _great_ beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: Not The Perfect Angel Scout

**AN: Yes! Next chapter! I guess maybe this story isn't as crappy as I first thought it was. Oh well. I really need to stop downgrading myself. Anyway! Enjoy zee chapter! Feedback, as always, will be most appreciated.**

**I edited this. Hopefully, it's much better now.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Not The Perfect Angel Scout

It's been a day since I came here. Which means I came here yesterday. So I managed to find out that it was cease-fire and the war doesn't begin again unless the Administrator says so. Cease-fires were usually on weekends and yesterday was Saturday so if I wanted to the beat the shit out of people, I had to wait until tomorrow. No problem. I got introduced to the rest of my team. Sniper's a socially-challenged loner, Soldier's batshit insane, Medic's kinda creepy but isn't as batshit insane as Soldier is (by the way, I found out that the MediGun is, in fact, real), Pyro is just usually quiet and even when he speaks, you can barely make out what the hell he's saying. Demoman's a drunk moron, Engineer's kind of fatherly, and Spy...he's cool but he's sneaky. He loves sneaking up on me and teasing me. He had to be the one with the good looks too. Hey, don't look at me like that, I have no feelings for him...

I don't care if he has a mask on. He looks so bad-ass with it. That's why I said...hey, stop laughing!

Anyway!

I've checked out my weapons. I can handle the pistol pretty well. I might need a little more practise with the scattergun, though. The bat? You should've seen me with it, I was AMAZING. Okay, except for that time I accidentally hit Spy when he was creeping up behind me. But it totally served him right! And he was cloaked, anyways.

Although it was cease-fire, I've seen Spy sneak into the BLU's base a few times. So that got me thinking. Perhaps I could sneak in there too and see if I could meet my brother. So I snuck off with my black bag slung around my shoulder and my bat in my hand. It was noon so I've plenty of time. As I peeked around the corner at the RED's base, someone whispered in my ear, "Boo."

I didn't scream. I just swung my bat around and heard the _chkk_ as it hit the wall. I could hear Spy's familiar laughter fading into the distance.

"Uh, crap."

"Tell me about it. I _hate_ Spies! They're wimpy, shape-shiftin' rats!" I turned around. I stared at the BLU's Scout. He scowled.

"Whatcha starin' at? If it wasn't for the cease-fire, you'd be dead by now, knucklehead!" He shoved his face into mine. I pushed him away.

"Back off, bro!" The word slipped out before I could stop myself. I looked at BLU's Scout to see how he would react to that. He didn't say anything although he looked startled for a moment, as though it reminded him of something he'd forgotten. He whipped out a wooden bat...with spikes?!

"I'm not your bro, dumb-ass! Now get your little shit face out of here before I bash you up into pieces!" Scout brandished his bat. I shook mine at him.

"So _I'm_ the one with a shit face? You should go look in the mirror! You look like you put it in the oven for a whole year!" I taunted. Ah, this was just like the old days. Except this time, Scout was serious. He jumped towards me, yelling and I braced myself but he seemed to stop mid-air. That was when I realised that someone had grabbed him by his back collar and set him down.

"What in Texas is goin' on?" Let me guess...BLU's Engineer. If I got separated into seven pieces by a Level 3 Sentry, this would be just my lucky day. Not. Wait a moment. I didn't hear any beeping sounds. No sentry? Oh right, it was cease-fire. I smirked as my counterpart struggled against the BLU's Engineer's grip.

"What is your major malfunction?! Let me go! I'ma give this shitface a beating that he'll never forget!"

"Boy, you'd best calm down. It's cease-fire, ya don't go around killin' people at this time. And you..." the Engineer paused to point a finger at me, "You'd best git out of here. We want our rest and you're doin' nothin' but disturbin' us. You're lucky that it was me who caught ya, who knows what our Soldier might've done to ya if he found you here. Now git along!" I scowled at the Engineer and stuck my tongue out at BLU's Scout before zipping back to my base. I stormed into my room and slammed the door.

"Now, now, what's wiz zee slamming, _ma petit lapin_?" I jerked backwards, nearly crashing into the door as Spy materialised on my bed. I scowled and snatched up my bat, which I'd dropped to the floor.

"Get out of my room, you sneaking French bastard!" I said angrily.

"Relax, I only wanted to know what you were doing at zee RED's base," he said smoothly. For a moment there, I thought I saw some confusion in his face. Oh crap...my voice...

"Maybe I should ask _you_ the same thing!" I said, turning my face away.

"I'd...rather not say. Is it so hard for you to give an answer, _mon ami_?" Spy smirked at me, as he held his cigarette between two fingers.

"You want an answer?" My eyes glinted. I raised my bat. "Well, here's my answer, you pussy!" I swung my bat at his head but he cloaked and my bat hit the bed. Before I even registered what happened, the door opened and closed quickly. I poked my head out.

"And keep your French ass outta my room, you wuss!" I muttered as I looked down the hallway. I got out of my room, closing the door after me and started running down the hallway. I wasn't chasing down that French snake, I just ran because I wanted to. Luckily, hallways were long. I remember what my bro used to say to me. "_Just keep running. Don't care where you're going. What matters is that you're moving._" It was one of those times when I was younger and he'd spout some wise advice occasionally when I was upset because the girls teased me at my school. Naw, I didn't cry! Fine...but just a little. Anyway, I listened to my bro and gave each of those girls a hard punch to the face the next day. I kept running around them in circles, cornering them. It felt totally great. Except for the part when I ended up in the school office. Let's not talk about that.

The rhythm of my footsteps slowed and I stopped running. I wasn't even sweating. I looked at the door in front of me. Somehow, I'd ended up in front of the Engie's workshop. I felt like I needed to talk to someone so I raised my fist and knocked.

"Yah?"

"It's Scout. Can I come in?" There was a pause.

"Yah, sure, come along in." I opened the door. Engineer was reading a sheet of blueprints as though he was reading a newspaper. He lowered the blueprints and raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"What do ya want?"

"Sorry...I didn't know you were busy. I thought that I might just wanna talk to you for a while," I glanced at the blueprints that he was holding. He smiled.

"Well, I can do both. Get yerself a seat," he said, gesturing to a crate beside the wall. I sat down on it. There was a minute of silence. Engie seemed to be absorbed in his blueprints.

"Do you have a family?" I asked bluntly. _That_ got his attention. He looked up sharply. Then he sighed and his features softened.

"Yah...have a wife and a daughter. Haven't seen them for a couple o' years now," he said. My eyes widened. That was much worse than my bro. I haven't seen him for a few months. Still...how could he have forgotten my face after just a few months?!

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly. He just smiled.

"Nah, it's alright, Scout." There was another long bit of silence.

"You know, you aren't like most Scouts," he suddenly said, breaking the silence, "They're all usually too darn cocky for words, keep gittin' into trouble, and are no end of havoc. They love annoying us people. But you..." He looked at me, amused. "You're quiet, polite, and you haven't even made fun of me yet." I looked at him. The way he described the other Scouts, they sounded like my bro. I was the one who often kept him in check. But still. If Engineer thought I was perfect, I was about to prove him wrong. I stood up.

"Oh, really? Well, think again, hardhat. I'm not some perfect angel Scout from Heaven. I can be just like those 'other annoying Scouts'. Like, really?" I snatched the blueprints from his hands and squinted at them. "What crap bullshit is this? It's all numbers that don't even make sense. BOR-ING. Later, overalls. Have fun figuring out senseless bullshit." I tossed the blueprint over my shoulder as I walked out of the door. Well, that certainly showed him. Haha. I should do this more. It was fun annoying other people like that. To my annoyance, I remembered that I couldn't talk much, seeing that they could figure out that I wasn't a male if I chattered endlessly. To hell with this "only males can enter war" crap. Girls can fight too, you know. I swung out my bat on impulse and was surprised to feel it hit something and a familiar someone cried out in pain. I turned and frowned.

"Are you freaking kidding me? When will you ever learn not to sneak up on me? Buzz off or else I'll kick your Frenchie gay ass!" I raised my bat.

"Very well, _ma petit lapin_," he smirked as he held his supposedly broken nose and cloaked. I frowned. "_Ma petit lapin_" must be some sort of French insult if he seemed so smug.

"And quit using your stupid French language!" I said, just barely managing to restraining myself from shouting. There were a few drops of blood on the floor. I smirked. Maybe I was psychic. Maybe I was-_ow_. I'd turned the wrong way and walked right into the wall. So much for being psychic. I started to walk back to my room. As I passed Engie's workshop, I heard him mutter something to himself.

"That Scout's going to be a downright nuisance now...darn, I shouldn't have said what I said." I grinned. Maybe I should annoy him again, for good measure. I poked my head in.

"YO, HARDHAT!" I couldn't help it, I just raised my voice a little. I then poked my head back out and ran away as fast as I could so that I could practise a little more with my scattergun.

* * *

**AN: And now I'm nervous all over again...**


	3. Chapter 2: Locked Up Beyond The Wall

******AN: Well, would you look at that!**

******Fun fact: I tend to write faster when there are new reviews because they give me confidence. So, more reviews = more confidence = more chapters. :P**

******Feedback, as always, will be appreciated.**

******And I edited this too. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Locked Up Beyond The Wall

"_3, 2, 1, BEGIN!_" And that officially begins the war. I grabbed my black bag, ran out of my room, and headed towards the direction of the bridge. I ran right across it and whizzed past the BLU's Soldier before he could fire a rocket at me.

"Wanananana!" I smirked as I ran inside the base. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into the BLU's Pyro. He cocked his head at me and started his flamethrower. I dodged the fire and side-stepped behind the Pyro. Without hesitation, I swung my bat at his head. He let out a muffled cry and turned. I had switched to my pistol by then and fired at him multipe times. He dropped his flamethrower and fell to the ground, clutching his bullet wounds.

"How's that feel, wimp?" I couldn't help mocking him. Then I sniffed. Was something...burning? I looked down. In all the adrenaline rush, I'd forgotten about...

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" I screamed and ran out of the BLU's base. I didn't care if anyone heard me, I JUST WANTED WATER! This fire was killing me! I dived inside the sewers without thinking. The fires were put out. However, I was soaking wet. _And_ I stank. Oh well. No pain, no gain, right? I swam to the BLU's sewer tunnel. There, the water level was only just below knee level.

"Hey, shitface!" Oh, crap. BLU's Scout stood there, with his spiky wooden bat in hand. Oh, crap, crap, crap. He smirked smugly at me.

"Cease-fire won't save your ass now, chucklehead!" He swung his bat at me - the same wooden one with spikes. I wasn't sure if I should block his attack and retaliate or dodge. I tried dodging. But I had taken too long deciding what to do. I felt the force of the bat as it hit me in the stomach. I gasped, slamming into the wall. _My brother just hit me. With the intention to kill me._ The realisation hit me harder than the bat. Then the _pain_ hit me. The pain was searing. I slumped against the wall, fighting to keep awake. Blood was pouring out of my stomach wound. The other Scout was laughing and taunting me. I couldn't hear what he was saying. It was as if time slowed down. I still had my pistol held weakly in my right hand. All I needed was to pull the trigger. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. But I had to...right? One bullet wouldn't hurt him...just one bullet...

Darkness slowly engulfed me and my mind went blank.

* * *

Darkness was the last thing I saw and the first thing I saw. The lights were off. I groaned and sat up slowly. Wait. I sat up? I pulled some of the covers off. My shirt was still on, thankfully, but my stomach was wrapped with some gauze. I sighed. I guess the MediGun did its job. That's when I realised two things that were amiss. One, my cap wasn't on, two, there was a source of light somewhere else in the room but nowhere near me. I looked around frantically for my cap but I couldn't see much in the darkness. Oh my gosh, what if Medic-

"Hello, _Herr_ Scout," Medic greeted me, "Feeling better?" There was always something sinister I felt in his presence - which creeped me out. A lot. I groped around for my cap and hurriedly put it on, shoving my ponytail up in it. Just in time too as Medic switched on the light. I shrugged and nodded.

"What time is it now?" I asked. Medic chuckled.

"You vere unconscious for zhe rest of zhe battle. It is cease-fire now, I vould say that it is about eleven." I blinked.

"You mean, I was knocked out for an entire day?!" What the?! Now, that just isn't fair.

"Well...I played a small part in zat. When Spy led me to you, you vere moaning and groaning and when we tried to pick you up, you vere zrashing about like a _verrückter_. So I injected a little something in you to put you to sleep. It was a little a stronger than I expected," he explained. I didn't say anything about the nightmare I had about my brother torturing with wooden stakes that had spikes. All of Medic's Ss sounded a little like Zs to me. What was a "_verrückter_", anyway?

"A little stronger, my ass. Stop spouting stupid German language that I can't understand, lab rat. I ain't a language expert!" I huffed as I grabbed my headphones and put them on. I ran out into the hallway.

"My own brother..." I muttered.

"Bastard!" I was going to swing my bat out of habit when I realised that there was no bat in my hand. Oh, right. Where were my stuff, anyway?

"Who is zis 'bastard' that you are talking about?" said the annoying voice of Spy. His voice isn't just annoying. It's annoyingly sexy. Frenchies...

"None of your business, you dumb-ass snake," I said, turning, "Why do you always have to pick on me? Go and disturb Demoman or Sniper if you want to, shitcock!"

"Now, now, we can converse like gentlemen, no?" Spy merely smiled.

"You're just being an annoying asshole. Buzz off," I snapped. Spy giggled as though he found what I said amusing.

"But why? It is so much fun to annoy you. Besides, you do not have your beloved bat." His voice trailed off as he held out my black bag. I snatched it from him and he let me snatch it without any retaliation. I quickly took out my bat and pointed it at him.

"Well, now I have it, thanks to your stupidity. Now go and do your shit somewhere else."

"Indeed...long-haired _lapin_." I stared at the now empty space as Soy cloaked. Long-haired? But that meant...that meant.

OH, CRAP.

This sucks.

But Medic didn't seem to know anything about it. Why wouldn't Spy tell him? Wasn't he the one who brought Medic to me in the first place? Whatever, all I cared about now was to go and get my damn sleep. I sauntered off back to my room.

* * *

Okay. Okay. I got this. I'm facing BLU's Scout again. And the Intel is just behind him. He didn't have that spiky bat with him this time. He had a wooden bat in one hand, a baseball in the other. He looked at me lazily, as though I was just a piece of crap on the sidewalk.

"So I heard that you were knocked out for a whole day yesterday," he laughed.

"No thanks to you, you asshole," I said, raising my bat. I can do this. I can hit him. Just one hit. Come on-

"MMPH PHHMPH!" Both of us were startled, though the other Scout seemed to calm down quickly. Which could mean that it was the BLU's Pyro rushing in behind me. Which meant that I had to grab the briefcase and run out of there like hell.

Which was exactly what I did.

I just managed to escape the wrath of the Pyro's flamethrower as I ran out of the BLU's base. I didn't know if anyone was chasing me. I just ran. I was oblivious to anything and everything around me. I had the Intel in my hand, I was running to our base to capture it. "_Just keep running. Don't care where you're going. What matters is that you're moving._" It was like nothing was happening at all. I don't really know what happened next. I guess I did reach my base. Ah, yes, I did capture the BLU's Intelligence. After that, I sat down for a moment. I knew why I couldn't really fight. I honestly wanted to beat the the shit out of those BLUs but I couldn't...

Not without my brother.

I was still locked up, still broken, still had a wall between myself and the world. Maybe I did interact with some of my team-mates. But when I did, I was being a jerk most of the time anyway. Not that they didn't deserve it. They so did. Like Spy, for example.

I needed to get to my brother. I needed to get him back.


	4. Chapter 3: Silence Isn't Always Golden

**AN: My confidence level rose up when I got another follower. To be honest, I thought the last chapter was kinda crappy because I finished it, edited it, and posted it at midnight. XD**

**Anyway, I got a review from The Wild West Pyro and he gave me a tip - something about being careful to not turn RED's Scout into a Mary Sue (many thanks for that tip). Now, I don't really know what a Mary Sue is. I've seen it on role plays millions of times (e.g. No Mary Sues, No bla bla bla) but I've never actually bothered to find out what it means. So I searched and well, it's apparently some idolised, perfect angel character based on the author that has things always working out for him/her.**

**To be honest, now that I've reread the previous chapter again, I think things have been working well for Female Scout so far..._too_ well. Now that was exactly what I didn't want to happen. I'll try to improve. :3 (Besides, it was kind of obvious, anyway, her voice sounds too much like a girl)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Silence Isn't Always Golden

It was cease-fire already. I wondered where the other Scout got all those bats. Then again, I was a newbie here. Perhaps I will get those fancy bats in time. I wandered lazily about the hallway. I saw the Heavy come in and approached me. What was it now? He had better not give me a hug, 'else I'll bash his head in...

"Tiny Scout, Doktor wants to see leetle baby man," he said. I gave him a questioning look.

"Why does the lab rat wanna see me?" I scowled.

"I do not know. Doktor just tell me to find leetle Scout," he shrugged and walked off. I blinked. Then I shrugged. Bat in hand, I walked off to the Medic's sick bay. Entering, I looked around for Medic.

"Hey, Doc, if you wanna say something, say it now!" I said. I heard the door open behind me.

"Patience, _Herr_ Scout, patience," Medic chuckled as he stepped into the room behind me.

"Well, too bad 'cause patience is something I don't have!" I turned around. Medic stopped chuckling and seriousness washed over his face.

"Very well, zhen. Explain zhis!" As he spoke, he snatched my cap and headphones off. My ponytail flopped down. This was not looking good.

"Uh...I have long hair? So?" A lightbulb practically went off my head. "And you'd better not call me a girl! Or else I'ma crack your skull wide open! Some boys have long hair too, you know!" That was when I realised my mistake. The louder I sounded, the more girly my voice sounded. Medic just looked unimpressed.

"Zhere is no point in pretending, Scout, I know what I know," he said boredly. I glared at him.

"What proof do _you_ have, huh? I bet you're just doing this on purpose to watch me suffer!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked uncomfortable when I said that. A thought struck me.

"Spy...he..." I stuttered. My eyes widened. Of course! Who else could it be? Why had I ever believed that he wouldn't have told anyone?! It had been late yesterday, of course he would have waited till today to tell Medic. I ran out of the room, not bothering to listen to Medic's response. I headed straight for Spy's room. Grabbing the door knob, I swung open the door with such force that it crashed against the wall behind it. Wait, where was Spy?

"May I ask why are you barging into my room, _ma petit_?" I heard him say behind me. Without a moment's hesitation, I dropped my bat, turned around, and grabbed his collar, bringing his face to mine.

"Why'd you do it?" I hissed. His face remained calm but I could see confusion in his eyes.

"Do what, _mon ami_?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. But I wasn't about to fall for his crap. I was so angry, I actually slammed him into the door, pushing it against the wall again. Wow, I didn't know my own strength. Okay, maybe he just let me do it. But whatever.

"You know what I mean, you backstabbing, shape-shifting rat!" I snapped.

"My friend, I do not know what you are talking about," he said calmly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wanna do this the hard way? Fine." I shoved him roughly, intending for him to fall to the floor. He didn't. He simply stumbled and regained his balance. I picked up my bat.

"Child, you are only making zings hard for yourself," he folded his arms. I was further enraged by the way he seemed so calm and even amused at my anger. I swung my bat at him and he dodged, making the bat hit the cupboard instead with a loud crash. I swung my bat again but he simply repeated his actions, causing my bat to hit the floor with a _thunk_.

"Bloody Spois..." I heard a familiar mutter outside the room.

"Wot in the bloody hell are you doing-" Sniper stopped when he saw me. "Scout?" Oh right. My cap was with Medic. Crap.

"Zhe Female Scout," corrected Spy. I shook my bat at him.

"Can't you shut up for one moment, you shitty, backstabbing, sneaking, Frenchie, gay wuss?!" I yelled. There was a pause.

"Zat has got to be zee longest string of insults I have ever heard," Spy said after a moment.

"Nah, mate, the bloody drunken Demo has saoid far more insults than that," Sniper disagreed. I couldn't believe it. They were talking as though I wasn't there.

"You think that was long? I can say much worse things than that, assfags!" Sniper turned to me, scowling.

"Why do you bloody Scouts always have to spout gay insults? Don't you have anything else to say?" he said. I was about to yell back at him when Medic called from outside of the room.

"Oh, Scout, don't you vant your cap back?" I raced through the door, shoving Sniper aside. There was Medic...with Heavy, Demoman, and Soldier around him. Shiiiiiiiiiiit. All of them looked at me, dumbstruck. Only Medic had a triumphant look on his face. Soldier was the first to break the silence.

"I knew it! I knew that she was a girl the moment I set my eyes on HER! GIRLS BELONG TO THE KITCHEN, NOT IN BATTLE! D'YOU HEAR THAT, NANCY?! YOU! BELONG! **IN THE KITCHEN!** UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed at me. I looked at him.

"Uh, NO! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but think again, shit-ass donkey!" Whoa, where did that come from? I was too angry to care. Or think straight either. I jumped on him. He apparently wasn't expecting that. Ha, now he was beneath me. The tables were turned.

"Like this?" I raised my bat, only to feel it being pulled from my hand. I was clutching it tightly so it pulled me off the Soldier too. I stood up quickly.

"Now, let's not be hasty, sheila," Sniper said, holding my bat.

"For once, I agree with the bushman," Spy joined in, earning a glare from Sniper. Ignoring him, Spy went on. "We can discuss this over like gentlemen, no?"

"NO!" I jumped at him, remembering what he did to me. I felt a rough hand grab my collar and set me down.

"Can somebody tell me what in Sam Hill is goin' on here?" I put my head in my hands. Shit, shit, shit.

* * *

"So...you'rrrre saying that she is a...a...a woman! Women...I'vvve met some sexy ones in my time..." Demo let out a burp.

"Demoman, please. Too much information," Spy coughed.

"Yhh," Pyro said. We had been talking about this for shit knows how long. I stood up, stretching.

"Okay, look, guys, if you want to talk about this all night long, go ahead. I'm goin' to sleep. I'm female. So? Get over it, morons!" I walked out of the Conference Room, ignoring the Soldier as he yelled his "females are not allowed on the battlefield" crap.

* * *

I was so happy when the weekend finally came. The week had been a shitty week for me. Ever since finding out about my gender, the others hadn't really said anything to me. Soldier kept calling me Nancy and is still on about his No Girls Fighting shit. Engineer seemed a little worried about my health. But really, just because now I'm a female, I suddenly can't take care of myself? What? Sniper just acknowledges me with a nod, Medic sneers at me every time. Pyro's just the same as ever. Heavy was kind of against me fighting, Demo just kept drinking and talks about how pretty I am. Spy plain old ignored me. He never made eye contact, never spoke to me, never looked directly at me, never acknowledged my presence. Whatever. I wasn't any different. Anyone acknowledges me, I just give a slight wave, then drop it. I never opened my mouth either.

All week, I just never gave a shit about my team and focused on my brother. I tried to get in touch but I failed. Every. Time. He hasn't recognised me. When we do get a moment together, we get interrupted. I don't bother to hide my stupid ponytail now. And if someone from the BLUs make fun of me for it, I bash them up. I can fight. With or without my brother. Besides, my brother must be a crappy one if he didn't recognise me. I ran away whenever I encountered the other Scout, though. I couldn't...I just couldn't.

Life's full of shit.


	5. Chapter 4: The Recognition

**AN: Wheee! By the way, this Female Scout is wearing the male Scout's uniform because she kind of stole the recruitment letter which was intended for a male since she just picked it up from some random spot.**

**I know that there hasn't been much fighting so far but this is from the Female Scout's point of view (lame excuse). I am trying to improve, though. I have this really bad habit of skipping some stuff which I thought should be in the story but just wanted to get to the parts that were much more, I don't know, important, I guess. Another bad habit is that I tend to rush myself. My apologies. I will try to be better. **

**No, I have not tried any Mary Sue tests. Perhaps I will. Anyway, I'm trying to balance the good and bad times that Female Scout will be having throughout the story, which isn't really something I'm good at so again, I apologise if I pile too many problems on Female Scout.**

******Thanks for the reviews, they help a lot. :3 **Feedback, as always, will be appreciated.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Recognition

I lay in bed, tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep. I was confused. Why didn't my brother recognise me? Had we been so long apart? More questions popped into my head and they repeated themselves over and over. I flung the covers off and jumped out off bed. Ugh, forget sleeping. Maybe I could try to talk to the other Scout. It wasn't like he could kill me now. It was cease-fire, anyways.

Leaving my bag behind, I slipped out of the RED's base. The sound of my running footsteps broke the silence of the night as I ran across the bridge. I hesitated before the base. What if he still won't recognise me? What if-

"_Bonjour_, _demoiselle_. What are you doing at zis time of zee night?" a voice came from behind me. I turned. It was the BLU's Spy. Of course. Only Spies ever do that sneaking shit. I'd thought that it was my Spy sneaking up behind me, though. It's been weird. He never sneaked up on me this week ever since the day Medic had been an ass and told everyone about you-know-what.

"Does it matter to you, snakey? What are _you_ doing out here?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow and let out a puff of smoke.

"To your first question, yes, it does if it involves my team-mates. To your second question, I always come out 'ere at night to 'ave a smoke," he explained, sucking in his cigarette and blowing out smoke. I backed away in disgust.

"You're sick. Later, cancer magnet!" I started to run inside the base but the Spy caught hold of the back of my shirt.

"Not until you tell me why you are 'ere." Shit, I should've brought my bat. I turned to Spy.

"You Spies are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Without waiting for a reply, I swung my leg forward, intending to kick him in the balls. But he let go of me and moved to one side, so that my leg kicked nothing but the air. Well, that was a disappointment but...good enough. I turned and ran inside the base. I thought I heard the sound of a baseball hitting the wall. I went deeper into the base. I soon found the other Scout hitting his baseball against the wall repeatedly at the clearing where there were two sets of staircases - one leading to the spawn, the other leading to the Intel. I don't know why they called that place with the Health and Ammo cupboard things the spawn, though. I must ask Engie about that. Scout's face creased into a frown when he saw me. Catching his baseball, he turned to me.

"What do you want, shitface? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I said.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, turning away, about to run off.

"Nathan!" I blurted out the name. He froze.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. I suddenly realised that the damn Spy could have followed me here.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm and ran up the set of stairs towards the Intel. He let me grab his arm without any retaliation. I ran to the Intel room but I flung open the closet door and ran in, pulling the other Scout along. After slamming the door shut, I sighed in relief.

"Now we can talk," I said in the darkness. The Scout didn't reply. After a long moment of silence, he finally said something.

"Hayley? Is it really you?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Umm...yeah?" Without a word, he enveloped me in a bear hug.

"God, I missed you so much..." I bet he was glad that it was dark. I gently pushed him off.

"Well, now that you recognise me, mind telling me how the hell you didn't recognise me since I arrived even though you knew I was a girl?" I demanded.

"God, I'm so sorry, Hayley. I just couldn't take it. I heard from the others that nobody has ever left this place...unless they die first. I couldn't bear it, thinking that I would never see you or Ma again so I just..." He took a sharp intake of breath, as though trying to stop himself from sobbing. "When I saw you, I just couldn't believe it. It had to be you. But I didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to raise my hopes for nothing." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, although I knew that he couldn't see me in the dark.

"So...you didn't want to believe that I was here and that's why you called me a shitface and tried to beat me up?" I asked cynically.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Apology accepted. Now lighten up a bit! I've never seen you like this! I thought you were a real man..." There was a mocking edge in my voice. I saw the silhouette of his head jerk up.

"Oh yeah, you think? I'll show you!" He tackled me and we fell out of the closet with me laughing.

"Fraternising with zee enemy, Scout? Now zis is interesting," the Spy said as he held his cigarette with a smug look on his face. I groaned. How could I have forgotten about him? My bro leapt up off me, his face a flaming red.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this or else I'll kill you!" he threatened. The Spy chuckled.

"You leap before you zink, Scout. Or should I say, Nathan..." The Spy looked at me as I scrambled to my feet.

"I would so gladly love to kill you, Scout, but I cannot so this _demoiselle_ shall have to suffice," he said, raising his revolver.

"You wouldn't shoot a girl, you backstabbing frog! It's cease-fire!" Nathan yelled.

"Watch me." I heard the safety click off and saw his finger pull the trigger. At the exact same moment, Nathan jumped at him.

_BLAM!_

The sound seemed to echo around the room. I saw Spy on the floor with Nathan on top of him. As they wrestled, Nathan yelled, almost blurting out my name as he did so.

"Run, H-Scout, run!"

So I did. After what seemed like ages, I was in front of my base. I panted. My legs felt weak. My shoulder was throbbing with pain. Wait, what?

"What happened to you, _mon ami_?" asked a concerned Spy as he materialised beside me. I looked at him.

"Let me guess: you come out here to smoke at night too?"

"What happened?" He repeated his question with an edge in his voice. Clearly, he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"Nothing happened. I just went to the RED's base and their Spy shot at me. I'm fine! Geez." I tried to walk away but he stepped in front of me.

"You are not fine. Your shoulder is bleeding." So it was. Only now did the pain register. Stupid adrenaline rushes. I kept a straight face and held my shoulder wound with my other hand.

"So? It's just a scratch. I can take a bullet wound. Why are you even talking to me, anyway? Aren't you giving me the Silent Treatment?" I snapped. He ignored me.

"I'm taking you to see Medic." He put an arm around me, probably to prevent me from running off and we walked into the base together. I don't why, I just didn't fight back. I liked the feel of his arm around me. Oh God no, please don't tell me that I-

"Medic?" Spy's voice brought me back to reality. We'd entered Medic's bedroom. Medic snapped awake immediately. He was a pretty light sleeper.

"Vat is it, _dummkopfs_? Do you know vhat time it is?!" he grumbled.

"Scout is wounded and I want you to heal her," Spy said firmly.

"Couldn't it have vaited until morning?" he said as he grabbed his glasses and went to the cupboard to take his MediGun.

"_Non_." Medic started up his MediGun and the familiar blue shimmer washed over my shoulder. The bullet had gone right through. I was disappointed when Spy cloaked and left the room. That reminded me - did he really tell Medic about my gender that day? After all, Medic didn't say that...I'd jumped to conclusions...

"So how did you find out about my gender?" I asked absentmindedly. Medic stiffened.

"I...your long hair...it gave you avay," he finally said after a moment. Really? Then, why was he looking so uncomfortable?

"Are you sure?"

"Vhy do you always ask so many questions?" he snapped. I shut up then.

* * *

The next morning, I was just walking past Medic's room when I heard two voice arguing inside.

"You tell her right now or I will stab you right zrough!"

"_Herr_ Spy, you know zhat zhose are just empty zhreats. Zhere is no vay I vill tell her. Vhy don't you tell her yourself?"

"You disgust me, you sick excuse for a doctor." Okay, I really wanted to know what they were talking about. I pushed open the door.

"Tell me what?" Spy looked at Medic expectantly. He said nothing.

"He knew you were a girl because he checked for..." He gestured to the part between his legs. I was aghast. What?!

"I am a doctor!" Medic muttered defensively. Spy just snorted. I didn't know what to say. I was still tired from last night. I was hungry because I hadn't eaten breakfast. And my shoulder was still aching from last night, even though Medic healed it.

"You know what, Medic? If you wanna be a pervert, that's your problem." And just like that, I walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: So now we know the two Scouts' names - Nathan and Hayley! And before you ask, this was a time before Engineer built the Respawn Machine. So if someone dies, they stay dead. Also, naughty Medic! D:{**


	6. Chapter 5: The Administrator's Message

**AN: Okay, I got a few critics from Miss Slenderpanties (lol). They helped a lot, even though I was like, "Wow. Okay." I do know that there have been some obvious flaws in the story since the beginning and really, I apologise for not editing them.**

**And _NO_, oh my gosh, Medic did not touch her! He just...saw the part._  
_**

**I never thought of using the word "chick". I think it would be much more suitable for the male Scout to use it, though.**

**Yes, Mann Co. would never leave papers flying around. I was saving the explanation for this chapter.**

**I have no idea if I've already said this in Chapter 3 (because I deleted the doc for it and I forgot if I edited it or not), but about the "Silence Isn't Always Golden" thing, I was referring to the way Female Scout's team-mates shun her after discovering her gender. If it's still an inapporpiate title, though, I can change it.**

**Scout keeps his bat in his black bag, of course. *Cough***

**Well, this story is probably going to end soon.**

**Thank you for the critics because even though they make me cringe at my crappiness, they do, you know, make me realise all the flaws in my story (there are probably lots more, though)****.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: The Administrator's Message

I decided to spend the day just loitering around at my base after a week of not giving a shit about them. I was pretty worried about my bro but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Now that I knew he was just at the other side of the bridge, I was pretty much relieved.

Breakfast was awesome. Engineer made pancakes. And you know how much I love pancakes. What? You don't? Well, no matter. I'm gonna dread cooking dinner tomorrow, though...because I have no idea how to cook. I know, it's pretty shocking, right? Not. Anyway.

God, what the hell is wrong with Demoman and Soldier? They went to the recreation room and I followed them, wondering what they always do. Demoman just listened to Soldier blabbering about Sun Tzu while downing his whiskey. Then, they started arguing about which was betteer - rockets or sticky bombs. _Then_ Soldier decided to go and "show the princess-y BLUs who's boss" and marched off while Demoman just continued chugging down his disgusting whiskey.

Seriously. They deserve each other.

There is no way am I hanging out with them.

So I decided to see Engineer. Although, now with my cocky attitude, he's probably gonna kick me out...

I was right. But I barged in, anyway. So how exactly did I 'have a chat' with Engie?

First, I knocked. Then he responded with his usual, "Yah?"

I told him that it was me, Scout. He said, "I'm busy."

So I just barged in. Engineer looked up, frowning.

"I said Ah was busy!" he said, his Texan accent becoming more noticeable in his irritation. I ignored and glanced at his blueprints. Man, how on Earth did he even understand those num-

Wait a moment.

What was that big machine diagram thingy on the blueprints? I went to take a closer look but Engie snatched the paper away.

"Hey, Engie, I just wanted to take a look. What's so important about a dumb ol' machine?" I smirked.

"Boy, that is not just some 'dumb old' machine. But if that's what you think it is, the door's over there," he jerked a thumb towards the door.

"Geez, fine, hardhat." I walked out of the work shop and to my room. I sat down on the bed. What was I _doing_? I should be with my brother... I sighed. I just happened to glance at my pillow then. What on Earth? I picked up the daisy lying on it. There was a small note tied to it.

"_Come and see me at the bridge tonight, ma petit lapin._"

I smiled. Well, that was something to do at night. I looked at the door. Should I go and tell Spy that I accepted his little invitation? Nah...guess I'll surprise him. I stared at something behind the door. Since when was there a box there? Oh right, I'd probably tossed my box of old clothes and stuff when I came here there. I should really put it in the cardboard. I walked over to it and picked it up. God, how did it become so damn heavy? I put it back down. At second glance, I realised that this wasn't my box. This was another one...with a Mann Co. stamp on it. I cautiously opened it. Oooh, look it, a candy cane. Pfft. So now the Frenchie's sending me candy as well? I wonder why it's so large, though. It's as long as my bat!

Wait...there's something else.

With a grunt, I lifted the heavy, square object out of the box. After setting it onto my bed, I looked at it.

A...some sort of miniature television? I looked at it curiously. Suddenly the screen fizzed and the face of a woman was shown on-screen.

"ARGH!" I jumped backwards, falling over.

"_Greetings, Scout._" I looked back at the screen.

"Who-who the hell are you? How did you get the TV thing here?!" I yelled.

"_Questions, questions. And so little answers, too._" I gaped at the screen.

"You...you can hear me? And see me?" The woman ignored my questions.

"_Let us not waste precious time-_"

"God, you sound like Spy," I muttered.

"_-Scout. You would be foolish to think that an outsider could sneak into Mann Co. territory so easily. Just so you know, the letter was_intended _for you. It was planted there on the ground, waiting for you to pick up. It's why nobody stopped you at the_ _station._" The woman paused.

"_I am the Administrator, who I am sure you have heard of. That candy cane in the box is certainly not for you to eat. It is the_ Candy Cane_. It is supposed to be used for a bat. Have a good day._" The screen switched off. Then a message flashed on screen.

"**THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIVE SECONDS.**"

"Holy crap!" I glanced around wildly. The window!

"**5...**" I heaved the miniature television up. Why did it have to be so damn heavy?!

"**4...**" I got on the bed with difficulty as I held the miniature television.

"**3...**" I set it on the window sill.

"**2...**" I pushed it off.

"**1.**"

The thing exploded.

* * *

That message thing has been the only exciting thing that happened today. God, I never knew that cease-fires could be so boring. I looked out of the window. Where had Spy been all day? He'd disappeared to shit knows where. Ah well, no matter, it's night now, he should be at the bridge. I jumped off my bed and went downstairs without any incident. I ran out, looking around. Funny. Nobody. But I stayed quiet. Knowing him, he would most probably try to sneak up on me. Which is why I brought my bat along. Not that I was going to hit him.

Only if he snuck up behind me.

I froze when I heard a sound. I tightened my grip on my bat. Oh, and by the way, I didn't use the _Candy Cane_. As if candy could beat shit out of people. Anyway. That sound...it sounded like...

I whirled around, swinging my bat upwards. I heard the _crack_ with delighted as it connected to Spy's face. I was a bit startled at first, but smirked when his disguise dropped and he turned blue, dropping his unsheathed knife. He was now on the floor, clutching his nose.

"Huh, you assfag think that you can disguise as my Spy and sneak up on me like that? Well, you got it wrong, chucklehead!" I mocked him. Then he flopped, lying still. I went closer. Oh my gosh, did I kill him? That wasn't possible...nobody could kill a person with only one swing of a metal bat. I was so deep in thought that I never noticed a distinct, louder than usual sound of a Spy de-cloaking behind me until the last minute.

The last thing I felt before falling unconscious was a blunt object hitting the back of my head.

* * *

**AN: Okay, that's it, I'm taking a break from writing. Meow! :3**


	7. Chapter 6: A Promise

**AN: ****The Spy turning red was a mistake (I always think that RED is the enemy. xD I like BLU). Sorry if I wasn't clear, but the Female Scout was just surprised that she had apparently 'killed' him with one swing of her bat.**

**If you're talking about the part when the miniature TV was counting down, I kind of started the sentences with "I" on purpose. If you meant the whole chapter, I'll try to fix that in the future.**

**Yeah, I kind of figured that this type of story has been written before. But please, it took me some time to come up with this one so go easy on me. x3**

**Also, the SpyxScout thing was just an idea that I was toying around with but I decided just to leave it as it is in this story (that is, meaning that I'm not going to develop their feelings for each other).**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: A Promise

I groaned. My head hurt. I forced my eyes open. I was in a sitting position. Where was I?

"Ah. You are awake." The BLU's Spy! That was it! He'd tricked me into meeting him! I tried to jump out of the chair I was on but of course, I was tied to it and I landed face-first on the floor.

"What do you want with me, you bastard?!" As I was saying this, I tried to shift a bit, moving my face to the side.

"Zee 'arsh tone is unnecessary, Scout. All I simply want...is to kill you." There was a sneer in his voice.

"Then why do did you wait for me to wake up to tell me? Why not just kill me in my sleep, asshole?" I growled.

"Oh no, no, no. Killing you in your sleep?" He knelt down and placed a hand on my cheek, rubbing it gently. "Now, zat wouldn't be any fun, would it?" He righted my chair back up. "I don't just want to kill you. I want to kill you...and 'ear your tortured screams."

"Wait, wait, wait, back up a bit, you're going to torture me?" I frowned.

"_Oui._" He looked at me, looking slightly annoyed. I could tell that my casual tone wasn't the reaction that he wanted. Actually, I was far from normal. I was freaking out inside. Bit I didn't let him see that I was afraid. Never.

"So, why did you want to torture me again?" I drawled lazily.

"I made a deal wiz your brother. I told 'im that it was eizer I tell the ozer BLUs or I kill you. He decided the former." I was feeling shocked that my brother would do that to me but I wasn't about to fall for a Spy's tricks.

"Are you pretty sure he actually said yes? 'Cause sometimes my bro can be, I don't know, changes his mind at the last minute, that kind of stuff." The Spy looked at me sharply.

"Enough talk. Let us begin..." I made a disgusted face at him.

"Really bad mental image you just gave me." He looked taken-aback.

"Wh-what?" Okay, this. Spy is officially on my Worst Spies Ever list. Couldn't he tell that I wanted to delay him? Oh, and why did I want to delay him? I don't know, maybe I was hoping that my brother would come soon...

"Oh, nothing. Just that you know, the way you said that it made me think of us-"

"You are merely trying to delay me, are you not?" The Spy narrowed his eyes. Ooookay, he's off my WSE list. I looked at him with innocent, puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course not! I'm just saying...that you...uh...just gave me a bad mental image..."

Without another word, the Spy came closer to me.

"I know exactly 'ow to torture women," he smirked.

"Give me a break! I'm a girl, not a woman who you can flirt with!" I snapped.

"Silence!" The backstabbing frog whipped out his knife for emphasis.

"I'm going to enjoy zis..." he said, running his knife lightly down my right shoulder to my right elbow, forming a shallow scar.

"You're sick, you know that?" I tried swinging my elbow up to his face but he dodged.

"Now, now, don't be naughty, child." He swiftly plunged the knife into the same shoulder that he had fired yesterday. I tried to stifle a scream but a short yell escaped my lips.

"Shit!" I gasped, "You are one sick shithole!" The Spy ran his hand down my cheek, cupping my chin, and tilting my head forwards.

"I could 'ave done worst zings. You are lucky that I am a gentleman."

"You ain't a gentleman! You're a shit bullcrap, backstabbing froggy sneaking snake!" I spat.

"So you do spout long strings of insults." He slid out his knife from my shoulder. I breathed heavily, biting my lip to prevent from screaming. It's only been one stab and I can't take it? Oh come on, you can do better than this, Hayley!

The Spy looked at his blood-covered knife with a sadistic grin on his face.

"It's sad, you know, 'ow you-"

"Are you just gonna keep talking? Just get this over with! I don't have all day!" I snapped.

"Funny. Zat was supposed to be my line," he chuckled. He put his mouth beside my ear.

"No. I am going to gut you, like a Cornish game 'en." He stood up and brushed his suit with his hand.

"Guess what? That doesn't make any sense, ass!" I rolled my eyes, grimacing at my shoulder wound. I was going to have to shut up soon, the pain was unbearable.

"Zen per'aps I'd better show you." He stabbed the knife into my left leg. This time, I just let loose.

"ARRRRRGH!" I panted, already exhausted.

"Already screaming? Tsk, tsk, tsk, I zought you could do better zan zat." The Spy allowed the knife to stay there in my leg as he tossed his old cigarette and proceeded to light up a new one. Suddenly another voice came behind him.

"Go to Hell and take your cheap suit wiz you." I heard the sound of a knife slicing through meat. The Spy in front of me let out a scream and flopped onto me.

"Says the Spy who screamed when he was stabbed once." Spy, _my_ Spy, rolled his eyes as he took out his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Am I glad to see you here," I forced a grin, "Get this sick body off me!"

"As you wish, _ma petit lapin_." I was too tired to bother responding to that. He pushed the body off me, untied me and held out a hand. I grabbed it and tried to stand up but immediately dropped to one knee with a cry of pain.

"_Mon ami_, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Before I could reply, I heard someone shout my name.

"Hayley!" Nathan called as he ran up.

"Oh..." He realised that Spy was there too. He grabbed him by the collar.

"Did you do this to her, you shit asshole?" he snarled.

"Watch ze suit, _lapin_," Spy shoved him off.

"I don't care about your shitty suit, did you this to her?!" Nathan brandished his spiky bat.

"I _rescued_ her. Why do you care? You are but a BLU!" Spy glared at Nathan.

"Well, Nazan? Are you going to do your job as BLU's Scout?" I felt myself being lifted up by the collar and felt the cold steel of the Butterfly Knife pressed gently against my neck. None of us had been paying attention. None of us had heard the distinct sound of whatever gadget BLU's Spy was using to keep himself alive. All of us were caught by surprise.

"Uh...yeah! Wait, which of them do we kill?" Nathan was flustered.

"Boz of zem, of course," was the Spy's answer.

"Uh, NO!" Scout raised his bat but the Spy just pressed the knife tighter to my throat.

"You do realise zat I can kill her with one slide of zis knife," he sneered. However, he had forgotten about Spy. Pfft, you know which Spy I mean. The sound of a gunshot rang around the sewers and I flinched. I fell to the floor. I heard the _thump_ as the Spy's dead body dropped behind me.

"Did you forget about me?" Spy arranged his tie.

"Come on, we have to go," he said as he knelt down to pull out a knife similar to the Butterfly Knife out of my leg. Except that it was red and had some chinese letterings on the side of the blade.

"Ze _Black Rose_. Interesting," Spy muttered.

"Uh, maybe you could stop making love with that pussy knife and start moving! You alerted the rest of the team with that stupid gunshot!" Nathan hissed.

"Really? I doubt zat zey can come here from ze ozer side of the bridge in record time," Spy said calmly as he stood up.

"I meant BLU team, you wuss!" Spy ignored Scout as he bent over the other Spy's corpse. He seemed to be looking for something. Now that both Nathan and I were standing up, with my arm slung over him, we glanced at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for the _Dead Ringer_," he murmured.

"Too late." The other Spy materialised behind him, revolver in hand.

He fired.

Spy jerked once. Then he dropped onto the supposedly dead BLU's Spy' corpse.

"Spy!" I cried out.

"I'll see you in Hell," the other Spy said to himself as an empty shell dropped out of his gun. He turned to us. Without a word, Nathan hefted me onto his back and we ran away, narrowly dodging a bullet, as I was piggybacked on him. When we reached the sewers of the RED base, Nathan set me on the ground. I buried my head into my hands.

"Hayley." I didn't respond.

"He was a good Spy." I looked up gratefully. Coming from Nathan, that was a lot since I knew how much he hated Spies. Nathan knelt down beside me.

"You don't deserve to be in this hellhole, Hayley. And I'm gonna make you a promise."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I promise with my heart, I'm gonna get you outta here."

* * *

**AN: Umm...yeah, the end, I guess?**

**I know, you're probably like, "WTF, ONLY SEVEN CHAPTERS?!" I'm thinking that right now. However, I'm kind of happy because this is the _first story ever_ that I have completed in my life! Other than those compositions that I wrote in school but those don't count. Also, just in case you're thinking, I did not end the story just because I want to complete my first story ever but it's because, ehh, this story is based on how FemScout re-united with her brother, not on how they escaped from TF Industries. I would suck at writing that part, anyway. To be honest, I did think of including that part in this story but I was like, "Meh. Scrap that."**

**Spy's death was just a last-minute idea that popped into my head.**

**I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and critics! Some of them made me cringe, some of them made me go hyper with joy but they're all awesome! :D**

**And just for fun...**

**Fun Fact: My mum made cookies! :3 And they're shaped like the top of a muffin. But they're crispy.**


End file.
